Battle Chef Brigade
Battle Chef Brigade features fantasy chefs, including Orcs, Elves, and Humans, who need to hunt dangerous monsters for ingredients. With those ingredients, before the critical eye of the judges, the chefs create culinary masterpieces in an intense tournament. Battle Chef Brigade pairs one part combo-based action hunting and one part puzzle-based cooking, all as the round clock ticks down. Cooking in games is always a simple affair, represented entirely by minigame or crafting mechanics. Not so in Battle Chef Brigade. Here, you decide what dishes to make. Each elimination round of the Battle Chef Royale will pit you against an opposing chef in a competition to wow the judges with your tasty dishes and culinary skills and spells. Features *Hand drawn 2D animated characters and monsters. *Two playable chefs with their own short campaign which delves into each character's personality and cooking. *A chef's pairing of equal parts old-school brawler, match-three puzzler, served with a side of light RPG progression. *Daily challenge leaderboards where Battle Chefs can boast about their day's best culinary creations. *Deadly and delicious monsters. Subdue them in the arena! Ingredients Battle Chefs stock their pantries by hunting monsters in the Arena! Monsters abound, each with their own dangers and ingredients. *Unique Style - Chefs have their own hunting abilities and upgrades. Control Mina’s whirling knives, Thrash’s blood-hungry sword, and Kirin’s mechanical traps! *Wild Monsters - Ingredients aren't just sitting on the shelf in Battle Chef Brigade! Each monster can drop different cuts of meat but only the most precise chefs get the best ones. *Ecology - The monsters are part of an ecosystem that you can influence and upset. You can feed the birds to get more eggs, but letting the other monsters snack on them might be very dangerous. Cooking Players must concoct unique dishes before running out of time in each round. Carefully season, sauce, and transform your ingredients to win the adulation of the judges. *Creativity - You’re in charge of deciding what dishes to create! Be mindful of the round timer and the judges' picky tastes. If you want to serve pan-seared dragon shank with raw squid stomach, go right ahead. Keep in mind that not everyone likes uncooked seafood or even dragon meat! *Judging - The sternest gourmands, from meat-loving Orcs to diet-obsessed Elves, will be tasting your dishes. Keep their gustatory preferences in mind and make sure not to serve them any uncooked, burnt, or over-seasoned food. Upgrading *Cookware - Custom tools are your most important allies in the kitchen. Some pots will help you achieve certain taste quicker and some will remove unwanted content. Awards *"PAX East 2016 Indie Megabooth Selection" Boston, April 2016 *"Indy PopCon 2015 Reboot Indie Game Awards Winner" Indianapolis, July 2015 Media Images Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 11.jpg Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 12.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 13.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 14.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 15.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 16.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 17.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 18.png Battle Chef Brigade screenshot 19.png Videos Battle Chef Brigade Official Launch Trailer Battle Chef Brigade Release Date Trailer External links *Official game site *Kickstarter campaign Category:Battle Chef Brigade